Hidden Passion
by InuXKags
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been enemies ever since Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart in the second grade. What happens when they are seniors at Shikon High School? How will Kagome get her revenge?
1. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Yup, it's another story. lol. Well, here's a few things you should know about before you start reading . . .**

**The setting of the fanfic is in Tokyo, Japan. In the beginning, the setting is at an elementary school. But most of the story is in Shikon High School. This school is a combination of priests, demons, half demons, priestesses, monks, demonslayers, and even average humans attending it. Shikon High is like any other typical school that teaches things like algebra, history, and physics, but it also teaches demonslaying and demon control techniques. Students are required to select an elective class to learn certain techniques in slaying evil demons and protecting themselves depending on the type of person they are (Ex. monks, demons, etc.).**

**Main Characters:**

**Inuyasha is a half demon. He was once best friends with Kagome until the end of second grade. Now, he's enemies with her in high school. Inuyasha is eighteen years old, and is the school's popular, hot guy. The class he's taking at school is sword-handling and wielding swords with his Tetsusaiga.**

**Kagome is a miko with black hair and brown eyes. She's seventeen years old and is a school normie. Kagome excells in her archery elective class.**

**Sango is a demonslayer and best friends with Kagome. She is also eighteen years old, is a school normie, and takes a demonslayer class with her Hiraikotsu.**

**Miroku is a perverted monk and best friends with Inuyasha. He is eighteen years old, the school's famous pervert, and secretly hangs out with Sango. His elective class is weapon-handling/ magic spells/ meditation.**

**Other people will be Kouga (popular wolf demon), Ayame (Kagome's normie wolf demon friend), Kikyou (Inuyasha's popular girlfriend), Kagome's human friends (Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi), and Hojo (basically the school's biggest, yet kind, geek).**

**There's all the things you need to know for now. This first chapter will be about what happened that caused Kagome and Inuyasha to hate each other.**

**What Happened . . .**

Kagome walked out on the playground at recess, in search of her best friend. Today was the last day of second grade before summer vacation, which was May 25, 1998. Kagome had a cute little crush on her best friend, Inuyasha, since he had stood up for her to the bullies in kindergarten. She decided that today was the day she was going to tell the hanyou how much she liked him as more than a friend.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted, running towards the big, thick tree where Inuyasha was. The tree was called the Goshinboku tree, and it was located by the fence that bordered the one-acre school playground.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, leaning against the metal fence.

_I'm so nervous!_ Kagome thought. Today, she wore her favorite outfit: long-sleeved white blouse, baby blue skirt, knee-length white socks, and white loafers. She had brushed her straight black hair several times that morning for the secret-telling occasion.

_Why does she look so nervous?_ Inuyasha thought, unaware of Kagome's feelings for him. He was dressed a baggy red, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes for the last day of school. He had untangled, straight silver hair and two white, triangular dog ears twitching on top of his head.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome shyly said, leaning against the metal fence next to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"I have to . . . tell you something . . . a secret."

"Oh, um, okay. What's up?" Inuyasha tried to look Kagome in the eye, but she hid her eyes with the shadow of her bangs. Instead, she held his hands in hers.

She looked up at him, her innocent hazel eyes looking serious. " I like you."

"Um, I like you, too, Kagome," said Inuyasha, confused. _Is that it? And why's she holding my hands?_ He stared down at their small hands still intertwined.

"But the thing is, I like you as **more** than a friend. Do you feel the same way?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha started to feel sorrow for the girl, but he had not yet developed feelings for this seven year old girl. He shook his head. "No. Not really. Sorry, Kagome. I'm just not ready to be your boyfriend yet." He saw Kagome's face sadden. Her shoulders grew as stiff as stone and she lowered her head so that her bangs hid her expression once more.

"And to think I liked you!" Kagome shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes. She threw down his hands and ran away from him.

"No, Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha pleaded, reaching out.

"Heartbreaker!" Kagome screamed through sobs.

For the rest of the day, Kagome never said a word to Inuyasha. Every time they made eye contact, she gave him a cold glare of hatred, then looked away. Her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all knew what happened from watching across the playground, and they started shunning Inuyasha as well. Whenever Inuyasha tried to talk to Kagome, she would always either punch him, kick him, or slap him.

This continued over vacation and through their elementary school years. In middle school, they started pranking each other. Now in high school, they were much stronger, and there were harmful pranks and fights, both physical and vocal.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, this is a boring chapter. It's one of those introductions-to-a-story kind of chapters. It will get better throughout the story, trust me!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. First Day As A Senior

**First Day As A Senior**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed, sitting up in her queen-sized mattress. The fluffy pink bedspread flew off of her as Kagome shoved it from her lap. She stumbled over to her alarm clock, and slapped at the "off" button. To her relief, the noise stopped, and she went to her walk-in closet to retrieve the outfit she had picked the night before.

Today was Kagome's first day at being a senior at Shikon High. Kagome decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved sweater. As Kagome sat down on her bed to pull on her white tennis shoes, she thought about the dream she had last night.

KAGOME'S DREAM

_Kagome was running through a forest, scared out of her mind as a man chased after her. Tears formed in her eyes as she tripped over a rotted log, collapsing to the ground._

_"I've finally got you," the deep voice evilly growled. In the little moonlight, Kagome saw the man smile, his white fangs showing._

_Kagome gasped and tried to crawl away, but the man just stepped on her back. Kagome cried out, "What do you want with me?"_

_He just smirked and started to lean down to kiss her. Suddenly, there was a slash in the air._

_Kagome opened her eyes and saw the man on top of her, dead. Another shadow was kneeling by her, pushing the dead body off her._

_"Kagome, are you okay?" the shadow asked. Judging from the voice, Kagome clarified the figure as a man._

_"Thank you," Kagome whispered, watching the sun start to rise in the distance. She glanced back at the shadow, and saw . . ._

END OF KAGOME'S DREAM

Right after that part, the alarm clock rang, interrupting Kagome's dream. Kagome brushed her hair in front of the mirror on her dresser. She finished combing out all of the tangles in her straight hair, grabbed her black backpack, and raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey!" Kagome's mom greeted, placing a bowl of Fruity Pebbles down on a placemat in front of Souta.

" 'Morning, Mom!" Kagome panted, grabbing a cereal bar and two slices of buttered toast from a prepared ceramic plate.

"Are you in a hurry or something, Sis?" Souta asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah, Sango said to be early so she can do something. Oh, and Souta? Don't talk with your mouth full, 'kay?" Kagome slipped out of the house through the front door and hopped down the stairs in front of her shrine's property. She munched on her toast, trying to interpret who the mysterious man in her dream was.

"Kagome!" a female voice called.

Kagome turned around and saw her neighbor and best friend, Sango, running towards her. Sango was wearing her demonslayer outfit, and was chewing on a cereal bar as well. "Hey, Sango!" Kagome greeted her friend with a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, America was okay. I went to Disneyland, and that was the only good thing about the whole summer. You?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, you know. Same old, same old. Me being a nerd drawing and writing, went to the beach, Inuyasha still annoying me."

"Still? It's been like ten years, and he's still getting on your case? God, he's being a real pain in the ass. But look on the bright side! It's our last year here at this school!" Sango happily said.

"Yeah, but being seniors won't make Inuyasha disappear!" Kagome angrily shouted, biting off half of her cereal bar.

Sango winced at the volume of the priestess's shout. "So, um, what elective are you gonna take?" she asked, changing the subject. The girls were now walking across the grassy field of the park to get to the street the high school was located at.

"Archery. I'm not strong, and I hate swords and meditating. I also need to improve my purification. What about you?" Kagome asked, calming down. She threw her garbage away in a nearby garbage can, then caught up with Sango.

"Demonslayers class. Now I can handle my Hiraikotsu better," Sango said, eyeing the seven foot boomerang, made of demon bones, behind her back.

"How can you carry that thing?" Kagome asked. She was holding her wooden bow and a wooden tube that carried her sixteen sharpened arrows. "All I can carry are these," she plainly said, lifting up the bow.

"That's because you're weak, wench!" a voice to the right of the girls called out. The females turned their heads towards the direction of the insult, seeing the only person who would say that.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back. Her steps were now turning into stomps, her hands clenched into fists, her teeth gritting with anger and frustration.

"But I thought you LOVED ME AS MORE THAN A FRIEND, Kagome!" Inuyasha teased. He jumped in front of Kagome, and pulled her into a hug.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Kagome tried to pull away, but Inuyasha was too strong.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's battle cry echoed throughout the street as she threw her weapon at Inuyasha. He dodged it and Kagome jumped out of his grip.

"You wanna fight, Sango?" Inuyasha challenged, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. It transformed into its huge, fang-shaped form.

Kagome screamed, "SIT BOY!"

"What the - Aaaahhh!" Inuyasha shouted as he fell to the ground. Sango and Kagome burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, called. He jogged up to the hanyou in his monk robes. "I came to- why are you on the ground?" He was holding his staff and had prayer beads wrapped around his right hand, where his Wind Tunnel was.

"I don't know! Kagome just screamed 'sit boy' and I fell down," Inuyasha replied, getting up. He heard the girls laughing, and shouted at Kagome, "What the hell did you just do to me?"

Kagome calmed down and walked over to Inuyasha. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other holding something around his neck. "You see this necklace in my hand?" she asked.

"Of course I can! I'm not blind, stupid ass!"

Kagome frowned. "Well, over the summer, I made this necklace just for you. Then, I used one of my spells to make you fall down when I say the command word."

"Which is?" Inuyasha prompted.

Kagome took a step back with a sigh. "Sit." Inuyasha fell down once more.

"Dammit!" He tried to pull off the necklace, but it didn't work.

"See ya later, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She and Sango walked away from the boys, giggling.


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**The Fight**

At lunch, Kagome and Sango sat with their friends at their usual table. Their group of friends included them, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura, and Shippo. The normies were just chatting among themselves when Miroku came up to the table.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to Inuyasha's party this weekend at seven? Everyone's invited," he said.

"Sure!" Ayame answered for all of her friends.

"Okay, bring your bathing suits." Miroku kept his eyes on everyone, but took the advantage of Sango not paying attention.

Sango screamed. "You pervert!" She whacked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu, knocking him out temporarily.

After Miroku stumbled away, Shippo turned to his friends and asked, "Who wants to come to my house after school to play DDR?"

"Me!" everyone, except Sango and Kagome, said.

"We can't. We have plans," Sango explained, pointing at Kagome and herself.

"Oh, right," Kagura mumbled with a nod. "Well, then, we'll see you guys later." Kagura took Kanna's hand. She and Kanna were sisters, and Kanna was very shy. The girls scurried out of the lunchroom. Kagome and Sango resumed to picking the most yummy-looking food out of their plastic red trays.

Suddenly . . .

"Hey, Higurashi! Taijiya!"

Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame all turned to see everyone in the cafeteria watching them.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" Kagome asked in a bored tone.

"I heard that you can make my Inu-baby fall down just by saying sit," Kikyou said, emerging from the crowd of preps. In one hand, she held her bow, the other planted firmly on her hip, and a quiver of arrows limply hung on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome shrugged.

Kikyou strung her bow and aimed the arrow at Kagome. "I'm gonna get revenge on you for bruising my boyfriend."

"Ooo, I'm s-so scared," Kagome stuttered sarcastically.

"Shut up and die!" Kikyou released the arrow.

Kagome put up a barrier around her and her friends. The arrow disintegrated when it hit the blue barrier. Kikyou gasped with disbelief and Kagome smirked. "What's wrong, Kikyou?" she teased.

Kikyou huffed, strung her bow again, and decided to find another victim. "Hey, Sango! Why don't you shove that Hiraikotsu up your ass?" she shouted.

"Why don't you burn in hell where you're supposed to be?" Sango countered, recalling Kikyou's terrible past where she was nearly dragged to hell in the fourth grade. The only reason she was still existing was because Kagome rescued her. It was a long story.

Kouga didn't want to be secluded from the upcoming fight, and jumped between the priestess and the demonslayer. "Shut up, Sango," he bellowed, running at full speed towards the girl.

"Back off, Kouga!" Ayame yelled. She ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Kouga punched her in the leg. Soon, the two wolf demons were fighting it out.

"This is your fault!" Sango accused to the popular priestess.

"Shut your face, Sango! This is between me and Hags!" Kikyou hissed, shooting the arrow at Sango.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara jumped out of Sango's backpack, transformed, and started flying after Sango climbed on her back. Kikyou continued to shoot at the demonslayer. Kagome, taking advantage of Kikyou being distracted, strung her own bow and released it to hit Kikyou.

Before Kikyou got hit, Inuyasha blocked the arrow with his Tetsusaiga. "Don't worry, Kikyou. I'll kill Higurashi for you!"

"Bring it on!" Kagome challenged, rising into the air.

_What the hell? Now she can fly?_ Inuyasha thought. He leapt into the air and shouted, "Windscar!" He swung his sword and the gold energy flew towards the miko.

The young priestess put up a barrier and the Windscar disappeared. Then, she threw a bunch of pink energy at Inuyasha, but he blocked it with his sword and agility.

Meanwhile, Ayame got knocked out and Sango was trapped with an unconscious Kirara behind a pillar. Inuyasha was just about to use the Backlash Wave on Kagome when the principal walked in.

"What is going on here?" he shouted, causing everyone to pause. No one answered. The principal looked around and saw the following things: An unconscious Ayame on the floor, Kouga and Shippo fist-fighting each other, Kikyou with a strung bow, Inuyasha with his sword out, and Kagome with glowing pink energy in her hands.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Shippo, Kouga! No fighting on school grounds!" he bellowed. With that, he shot out a blast of energy at each of them, knocking them all unconscious. (**That's a consequence for breaking a school rule. I know, this is madness . . .**) The principal then looked up at the audience, who had watched the whole scene. "Everyone else, get back to class!" The school scattered about to their last and most important class.

After Sango took Ayame to the school nurse, Kaede, she went to her demonslayer class and put Kirara in her empty backpack to rest. Suddenly, she was pulled into the supply closet. Sango tried to scream for help, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Sango, stop screaming! It's me," a voice whispered.

Sango opened her eyes and gasped.


End file.
